The Legend of Malfoy Manor
by RonsPigwidgeon
Summary: There is something in Malfoy Manor that is determined to murder its heir. At the end of his sanity, Draco hires a team of investigators to determine the problem and find a solution. They were doomed from the minute they stepped through the door.


**Title: **The Legend of Malfoy Manor  
><strong>Author: <strong>rons_pigwidgeon  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>DM/RW, SS/HP, LL/?, HG/RW (implied), DM/RW/SS/HP/LL  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>#3 - _Legend of Hell House_  
><strong>Gift for: <strong>k8bnimble  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC17 (XXX really)  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>13,472  
><strong>Summary: <strong>There is something in Malfoy Manor that is determined to murder its heir. At the end of his sanity, Draco is forced to hire a team of investigators to determine the problem and hopefully find a solution. If any of them had known how the investigation would end, they would have never agreed to go. But of course, they were doomed as soon as they stepped through the front door.  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>Major Character Death (it wouldn't be a horror story without a little death), Graphic Sex of the slash, femslash, het, and orgy variety  
><strong>Beta: <strong>aditivats  
>Disclaimer: This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. <em>The Legend of Hell House<em> is the property of the original author and the film makers. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.  
><strong>AN:**The plot went a little right of the prompt suggestion, but I think I got all the elements the prompter was looking for (hopefully?). Also, HUGE THANK YOU to my beta for saving my arse and also being really patient with me. Thank you!

**July 11**

**9:29 AM**

"Can I help you?" a glaring woman asked from behind the front desk of the Auror Department.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Auror Robards at 9:30. My name is Draco Malfoy," Draco answered stiffly, straightening his shoulders to make himself look more imposing. He knew he looked a sight—glamor charms only did so much for sleep deprivation.

The secretary gave him another good glare. "I know who you are. Wait over there. Auror Robards will see you when he's ready."

Draco got the sense that he wouldn't be 'ready' for quite some time, but took his seat anyway. He was too exhausted at this point to argue. Thirty minutes later he was woken from his dose by a sharp smack on his shoulder and was startled to find Potter staring down at him with a grin.

"Hey Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"If your boss will deign to see me, I was going to hire a security detail."

"From the Aurors? Don't they have wands for hire for that sort of thing?"

"They do, but this isn't something that sort will touch. Besides, I don't trust them to actually _protect_me, no matter how much gold I give them."

"What's the problem?"

"My house is trying to kill me."

This was met with silence and a blank stare. Just as he was about to make a quip about leaving Potter dumbstruck, the secretary's irritating voice interrupted them. "Mr. Malfoy, Auror Robards will see you now."

Draco stood and picked up his brief case. "See you later, Potter," he said as he walked past Potter to the office.

Robards was an imposing figure, tall and broad-shouldered with no hair to speak of, but quite a bit of mustache. Draco found himself staring at the monstrosity as he was directed to take a seat. "Mr. Malfoy, I understand you have a request for me," Robards said, resting his hands across his desk and giving Draco a serious look.

"I do. I am in need of an Auror escort."

"I'm sorry, but the Aurors do not act as protection for ordinary citizens. There are companies that specialize in body guard duties."

"Yes, I know, but this is a special circumstance. My house is trying to kill me. I need protection from trained Dark Arts experts."

Robards stared at him for a full minute before he said anything, and the voice that came out was half hesitant and half suspicious that Draco might be lying. "You're house is trying to kill you?"

"Yes. As you know, my parents were killed during the war. Even so, I could not fully inherit my estate until the age of my majority. I turned twenty-one on the 5 July. The very morning of my birthday the entire house shook as though in an earthquake. Every night since then I have been kept awake by physical attacks of flying objects in my bedroom, the sound of fingernails scratching across the wallpaper, and horrible screams, the like of which I have not heard since Lord Voldemort was in residence. I have not slept in five weeks, my house-elves are all too frightened to stay on premises, and I am at my wit's end."

"And you think the Aurors can what? Exorcise your home?"

"No, not at all. I have hired Severus Snape to come and nullify any remaining Dark curses and artifacts left over from the war. But he refuses to enter the house without a protective detail. I've spoken to several security firms and none of them are competent enough in Dark Arts to be able to protect us sufficiently."

"And so you came to us."

Draco gave him an exasperated look. "Honestly, I know you lot are just itching to get into my home to see what Voldemort and Daddy left behind. Why are you acting so disinterested? I will pay you, and you will have free reign to take whatever Dark Arts artifacts you find while you're protecting us."

"None of my Aurors are free."

"Potter looked available from the lobby."

Robards' nonchalant expression turned stern. "Mr. Potter is my _best_Auror. Do you honestly think I would hand him over to you for a few galleons and the promise of possible Dark artifacts?"

"A few galleons? I thought my letter was clear that I am willing to pay up to a 500,000. That is not a few. Your department is hurting for funding now that peace is secured. You would be negligent to reject such a large sum."

"I'm looking at a six-million-galleon-deficit right now. 500,000 barely makes a dent."

"A million, then."

Robards sighed and rubbed irritatedly at one eyebrow before pushing the call button at the corner of his desk. "Sabina, send Potter in, please."

Draco sat back smirking. It was the most pleased he had felt since his birthday. Potter came in a minute later, looking confused. "Sir?"

"You will be taking Mr. Malfoy's case, Mr. Potter."

Potter's eyes flickered to Draco. "What case is that? All he told me was that his house is trying to kill him." He walked in and shut the door, standing in front of it with his arms crossed.

Robards turned to Draco, who sat up and quickly explained the situation. As he spoke, Potter became more apprehensive. Malfoy Manor was never his favorite place in the first place; he didn't want to think of the types of horrors that might occur if the house was trying to destroy its heir. When Draco was finished, he finally walked over and took a seat in the remaining visitor's chair.

"So, let me get this straight. Your house is trying to kill you because it doesn't approve of you being the rightful heir, so you've hired Snape to clear it of Dark Arts, and you want me to protect you both? What if it isn't a Dark Arts thing? What if it's the ancestral magic of the house? Or a ghost? Your house has seen a lot of death in the last ten years."

"Yes, I know. I've also hired Luna Lovegood to explore the spiritual possibilities."

"Luna?" Potter asked.

"She's a very gifted medium."

"Right." Potter looked to Robards. "Are you honestly making me do this, sir? What am I supposed to do against a pissed off house?"

"Mr. Malfoy has generously offered to donate a million galleons to the Auror office in exchange for your help," Robards explained.

Potter turned back to Draco. "Seriously? A million?"

"Needs must, Potter. I can't just abandon my home, but I will have to if this isn't resolved. I am willing to pay whatever is required to make it happen."

Potter looked from one of them to the other, growled under his breath, and dropped his head back against the chair back in exasperation. "Fine. But Ron and Hermione come with me."

"What?" Draco asked in an alarmed voice. The last thing he wanted was the Golden Trio taking over his house.

"Ron's my partner. Hermione is an expert in magical theory. They can both help, and I will feel a lot better having them there."

Draco's hand clenched into a fist, his knuckles turning white. He took a deep, calming breath and let it out. "Fine. If Weasley and Granger agree, they may come. I am _not_paying them, though."

"Good," Potter said, grinning at Draco.

**July 12**

**9:00 AM**

Draco came through the Floo just as Luna Lovegood knocked on the front door. Severus was already leaning against the staircase banister, waiting impatiently for the others to arrive. He had been extremely displeased with the announcement that Potter and Weasley would be their protective duty and even more so that Granger would be coming, as well. He would have already been busy setting up his equipment, but Draco had wanted him to wait until everyone arrived. The last thing Severus wanted to do was talk to Gryffindors this early in the morning. There was also the problem of Potter. He had spent the last four years avoiding Harry Potter at all costs. Thanking someone for saving his life was not high on Severus' list of priorities.

"Good morning! It's a lovely day today, isn't it?" Luna exclaimed as Draco opened the door for her. She hugged him, beaming, completely ignorant of his horrified look and complete lack of reciprocation. When she pulled away, she examined his face closely, a hint of concern crossing her brow. "You look terrible. You haven't been sleeping very well, have you? Bad dreams? " She touched her hand to his forehead and closed her eyes. "Night terror. You don't even sleep here anymore because it's got so bad, do you?" She turned to Severus with a worried look. "We have to help him, Professor. The entities in this house are driving him mad."

"Thanks, Luna," Draco muttered, stepping away from her. "Always did love being called mad."

Luna merely shrugged at him and gave him another smile. "The best people are mad, didn't you know? Just probably not the best thing to have it done by one's own house."

Before Draco could respond, a knock at the doorframe brought everyone's attention to the arrival of the former Golden Trio. Harry was in front, rubbing nervously at his scar. It had been a long time since either he or Ron and Hermione had been inside this house and none of them were looking forward to the visit. "Morning," Harry said, hesitant to step inside without a verbal invitation from Draco.

"Good morning, do come in," Draco said impatiently, giving Hermione a glare as she stepped in behind her husband. "Tell me again why you insisted that Granger be here?" he sneered at Harry.

"She's an expert in magical theory…" Harry had meant to say more, but he was cut off by Hermione.

"First of all, my name is Hermione Weasley, and I would prefer it if you would actually call me Hermione. Secondly, I am here to examine the ancestral magic embedded in the foundations of this house to see if there is a spell one of your ancestors included in the house that is negatively affecting you. Perhaps one of your four-times great grandfathers put a clause into the inheritance magic against heirs who assist Muggleborns. Maybe someone's magic is offended by your humanitarian efforts."

This suggestion earned her a more deadly glare than the first. "As long as it will get you as far away from me as possible, I do not care what you do, Granger." He turned to the rest of the group with a less uncivil expression and spread his hands wide to include them all. "Thank you everyone for coming to my aide. As you all know, there is a force within this house that is actively seeking my death. I give you permission to use any means necessary to evacuate this force, up to, but not including, burning the house down. Please consult me before you decide to use fire." A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of the last time he had been near a large fire, the flames licking at his robes as he clung to Potter and prayed that he flew fast enough to get them out. His eyes involuntarily sought out Potter, who nodded grimly at him in understanding. "Please leave your bags at the door for my house-elf. If you have any use for him, his name is Cornelius, but please bear in mind that he is currently the only house-elf in residence and do not give him any complex tasks. If you would like to join me, lunch will be served at noon. If not, supper is at 6:00 sharp. I will be in the library, which is located on the far right at the end of that corridor, if anyone needs me." He indicated the corridor just next to the base of the staircase.

Severus turned without saying anything to anyone and disappeared up the staircase to set up his Dark Arts detection equipment. Luna smiled once more at Draco and took hold of his hand. "Let me get a feel for your magical energy before I start my evaluation of the house. I don't want to accidentally mistake your signature for an unknown entity."

Draco tolerated the hand-holding for as long as she kept her eyes closed and concentrated, but snatched it back as soon as she opened them again. "Got what you needed?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm going to explore now, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead. I'll see you at lunch."

Luna flitted off in the direction of the kitchens, long blond hair swaying at her back like a thick curtain. Granger took up one of her bags and turned down the corridor farthest from the staircase, nodding at Ron to follow her in search of the dungeons. Any indications of ancestral magic would be strongest there, and she needed to set up her own detection equipment.

Draco took one look at Potter, standing awkwardly next to the pile of baggage, and turned away from him to go to the library. He heard Potter's heavy boot clops behind him and resigned himself to a morning of Potter bothering him while he tried to read.

**12:06 PM**

Draco was the last to sit to lunch. "I hope everyone is settling in well. Has there been any new information discovered in the last few hours?" he asked as he settled into his chair and took up his fork.

"I have detected several entities in the house so far, but I only recognized one of them," Luna said, delicately nibbling at the shrimp she had skewered on her fork.

"Do you have a name?" Draco prompted, giving her a look of minor impatience.

"Yes, the former Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage."

A set of cutlery clattered to a plate further down the table and everyone looked to see Severus glaring at Luna as though he would like nothing more than to reach across the table and snap her neck. Draco himself took a deep breath as memories of the night she died flashed in front of his eyes. The table they were eating on was not the one the professor had been eaten on—Draco had burned that one as soon as he returned to the house after Voldemort's demise—but they were in the same room.

Hermione was the person to speak first, in a huffy, irritated voice. "Honestly, Luna. The ghosts of witches and wizards always take corporeal form! Malfoy has not reported any actual sightings of ghosts, therefore Professor Burbage cannot be haunting this house. It's just residual Dark Magic in conjunction with some nasty enchantments put on the house by Malfoy's ancestors. We need to eradicate the magic and everything will be fine."

"Not all Wizarding ghosts take corporeal form, actually. And even if they did, just because Draco hasn't _seen_ Charity, that doesn't mean she is not here."

"Do you think she's likely to be as cruel and violent as what's been happening here, Luna? Nev always said she was nice," Ron cut in with a hesitant glance at his wife.

Everyone looked to Severus, the only person to have known her personally. He scowled at them all and stood abruptly, taking his plate and cutlery with him. "I do not want to hear anything more about Charity Burbage. I will be upstairs if anyone needs me." With that, he left the room, robes snapping behind him in a show of his irritation.

**8:01 PM**

The group gathered in the drawing room after supper, sitting in a circle with Luna at the head. She had stripped off her long skirt and sat cross-legged on the carpet in just a leopard print leotard and fuchsia tights. Everyone else was sitting on a chair, all looking at her to start the reading.

Harry leant over to Ron on his right and whispered, "Why isn't she wearing any trousers?"

"Not her thing, mate," Ron whispered back, eyes glued to Luna's chest, rising and falling with her controlled breathing and barely covered by the flimsy material of the leotard. The rest of the room followed suit, watching Luna take deep breaths as she opened herself to the entities in the house. After ten minutes of silence, Hermione began to mutter about the uselessness of this activity and how her time could be better spent in research in the dungeons. She was soon proven wrong.

Luna's head snapped up and the eyes that opened up to look at all of them were blank and cold and very much not Luna's. She turned to Draco, and her expression turned hateful. "You dare to allow filthy Mudbloods into this house? How dare you defile our home with these disgusting blood traitors! I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were a pathetic weakling. I should have drowned you at birth. I will make you pay!"

Luna leapt from her seat and jumped onto Draco, dragging him onto the carpet by his throat, her long nails digging into the soft tissue at his pulse point. Draco scrabbled to get her off of him, pulling at her hands and crying out for help. Harry and Ron hurried to his rescue, pulling Luna away from him with more force than would have normally been necessary. The possession must have given her strength because she easily elbowed Ron in the nose so hard she broke it, and he doubled over in pain. She turned to Harry and scratched a line across his face, an unearthly screech of hatred bursting from her mouth.

When the scream ended, she collapsed, boneless, and Harry had to hold her to keep her from falling. He gently laid her on the ground, watching for any further signs of attack. He looked up after a moment to assess the rest of the room. Severus was tending to Draco. Having sat the blond back in his chair, he was rubbing a topical pain reliever onto his throat muscles, while Draco took deep breaths and tried to calm down. Hermione was seeing to Ron's nose, siphoning off the blood and doing an efficient _Episkey_to heal his nose.

"What happened to your face, Harry? You look like you were attacked by a Kneazle," Luna said as she sat up and touched her fingers to the cuts on his cheek.

Harry automatically flinched away from her, giving her a stern look. "You did, Luna. What just happened to you?"

"Me? Why, what would ever make me do a silly thing like that? We're friends, aren't we?" Her big, blue eyes blinked up at him in surprise.

"Look at your fingernails, Luna," Hermione snapped, walking over and repeating the healing spell on Harry's cheek. "Honestly, this entire exercise was a terrible idea. Obviously the ancestors of this house disagree with the way Malfoy is running his life. We need to eradicate the negative enchantments."

Luna blinked up at her, and then looked at her own fingernails rimmed in Harry's blood. "I… what happened? I was just meditating…" Her voice was lost and a little scared.

Harry rubbed her back, giving Hermione an admonishing look over Luna's head for being so short with their friend. "You were possessed by Lucius Malfoy, Luna. You yelled at Draco for letting Muggleborns in the house and some other nasty things, and then you attacked him. When I pulled you off him, you scratched me, and then you woke up. It was pretty intense. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I… can't believe I could have done anything like that. Are you certain it was me?"

"You left your claw marks in my neck, Lovegood. I can say without a doubt that it was you," Draco rasped at her, still raw from the vicious treatment despite Severus' help.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry. Are you all right? Did I hurt you very badly?" Luna asked, crawling over to him and running her fingers along the line of his throat. Severus stiffened at Draco's side as though he might protest her touching Draco.

"I'll be quite fine. You were just a lot stronger than I would have guessed."

Luna's face scrunched up and she sat back on her heels. "I still don't believe it happened, but spiritual possession has a tendency to make the possessed person much stronger than they normally would be."

"Then, perhaps next time you ought to be tied to your chair," Severus sneered at her.

She gave him a leering smile. "You can tie me up any time you like, Professor," she rasped in a low, husky voice that was as little hers as the one used while she was possessed. It was not said loud enough for the others to hear, but Severus and Draco both looked shocked at her, startled by such a blatant sexual suggestion coming from someone they had always assumed to be asexual.

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Perhaps it would be best if we all retired for the evening. I think we have made enough of an effort for one day." He stood and brushed his robes off.

The others stood as well. "Does this mean that there are two ghosts haunting this place, then?" Ron asked, having been the only person to have stayed quiet in the aftermath of the attack.

"It would appear that way, Weasley. It is clear that Lucius is the cause of the… attacks on Mr. Malfoy, but I still have yet to see any evidence of the… other ghost. Perhaps tonight she will make an appearance," Severus answered him.

"Maybe. I still can't think she'd be angry like Malfoy, though, even with the way she died." He scratched at his hair and stretched his long arms up over his head, revealing a small patch of pale, freckled skin between his t-shirt and jeans. "Cor, I'm knackered. Didn't think I'd be this tired just hanging about all day."

That seemed to be the cue for everyone to agree, and they all soon dispersed to their respective chambers.

**11:12 PM**

Draco was drowning his sorrows in a very deep glass of wine, bare toes resting on the hearth as he soaked up the warmth of the fire. He was too worried about what was going to happen to go to bed. He knew his father's ghost was angry. There was no telling what he would try to do to Draco given half a chance in his bedroom. There had never been any activity in his mother's drawing room, so he felt safe there.

A creak of floorboards alerted him that he was no longer alone. He twisted in his chair and peered around the side to find Weasley standing in the doorway, dressed in only his sleep trousers, his eyes glazed over. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead, but said nothing.

Ron stepped closer, focused on the lustful thoughts at the back of his brain. He walked around the high-backed chair and knelt at Draco's feet.

"Weasley?"

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time. I want to suck your cock until it dribbles come down my throat. And then I want to fuck you until you can't walk straight," Ron answered, hands trailing up his bare ankle and into his trouser leg to caress his fuzzy calf.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at this statement. "Thanks, but I'm not gay, Weasley, and last I checked, you weren't either." Before he had even finished speaking, Ron's hands were at his groin, untying the placard and releasing his penis to the air. "Oh, well, that's… nice. I think I could be a little gay for that," Draco rasped as pink lips wrapped around his head. Ron's answer was a groan as he swallowed half the shaft. Draco's hand reached up into ginger hair, and he settled back in the seat.

Ron's hands pulled at his trousers, pushing them further open so that he could reach in and caress his balls. He rolled each in his hand, fingers drifting behind to rub over his perineum. The deep thrust of Draco's erection into his mouth was reward enough for his efforts, but the soft sound of his gasps drove Ron wild. He sucked harder, wrapping his hand around the base and taking as much of the shaft into his mouth as he could. Malfoy pulled at his hair, thrusting into his mouth.

With so much stress built up, it did not take long for Draco to come. Ron swallowed as much as he could, licking down the shaft to take in the rest. Draco pulled his head up by his hair and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Ron moaned and grabbed onto the arm of the chair for balance as he was dragged up into Draco's lap.

The taste of his own come was sharp on Draco's tongue as he licked his way into Ron's mouth, but he didn't care. At the moment, all he wanted to think about was making Ron come in the quickest way possible. He buried his hand in Ron's sleep trousers and pulled out his erection and began stroking it. The pace was fast and hard, and Ron was arching into his hand and moaning into his mouth in a matter of minutes.

They kissed through his orgasm and for a few minutes afterwards, Draco's hands roaming as much of Ron's bare skin as he could reach. Eventually, Ron pulled away, a look of confusion on his face. He looked from Draco to his position on Draco's lap and his state of undress and blushed deeply.

"I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me. I'll just…" He slid off Draco's lap and pulled his trousers back into place, the red spreading across his cheeks, swallowing the freckles in its wake.

Draco refused to be embarrassed as he righted his own clothes. "It's nothing, Weasley. Go back to your wife."

Ron's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "You aren't going to tell her about this, are you? Can we just keep it… between us?"

"Of course, Weasley. Granger would murder me in my sleep if she ever got wind of this, and I have enough entities trying to accomplish that feat as it is. Go to bed."

A muttered thanks later and Weasley slipped from the room as quickly as his bare feet could take him. Draco's eyes fell to the fire, thoughts buzzing. He downed the last of his wine in one go and stood to go to bed. There was little Lucius could do to him now.

**11:35 PM**

Luna was just finishing her nightly yoga routine when a shift in the air of her bedroom made her look up. "Hello?" she called. There was no answer, but the air grew thick around her, warming her naked skin. She stood and looked around the room, feeling the tingling of a presence other than herself. "Charity, is that you?"

There was a sound of shifting fabric, and she turned to the bed to see the sheets raised as though someone were laying beneath them. She stepped closer, recognizing the feel of Charity's spirit. "Have you come to visit me and tell me why you're still lingering here?" she asked. The covers lifted next to her in invitation for her to crawl in, and she did so without hesitation.

The minute she laid down, a body blanketed hers, though no body was visible above her. "Charity?" she whispered just as she felt a wet tongue trail down her throat. "Oh! That feels nice!" she giggled, scrunching her nose. The tongue trailed down her chest to encircle a nipple. She moaned, reaching a hand up to cup the back of the ghost's head, only to find there was nothing to grasp. But of course there wasn't, she reminded herself. This was a ghost. The tongue was soon followed by a mouth, kissing the round areola and sucking it into a warm mouth. Luna moaned and shifted into the touch, throwing her head back against the pillow. A ghostly finger traced down her stomach, tickling the soft skin as it descended to her parted legs. She opened them wide as the finger tangled into her pubic hair and rubbed slowly across her clit, sending tingles of sensation up her spine. She moaned louder and rolled her hips into the touch as the invisible mouth travelled from one nipple to assault the other with little bites.

The finger was joined by another as the slow rubbing graduated to a faster, more concentrated circular motion. Luna cried out, her hips moving in rhythm with the motions of the fingers, urging them to move faster as she neared orgasm. "Yes, just there… Oh, that's so lovely. Yes, Charity! Right there! Oh! Oh! OH!" she screamed as the dam of orgasm broke and her entire body burst into an overwhelming tingling that left her breathless.

As soon as she had come, the hands and mouth disappeared and the presence left. She lay quietly panting as the tingles began to fade into an overall pleasant feeling of warmth. "Charity?" she called after a few moments, but there was no answer.

**11:41 PM**

Severus was sat up in bed, reading a trashy queer romance novel. It was his guilty pleasure, one that he never wanted anyone to know about. The men in the novel were just getting naked when his door creaked open. He quickly stuffed the bookmark in place and hid the book under his pillow. His visitor was the last person he would have ever expected to visit him this late at night. Harry walked straight over to the bed, expression blank and movements stiff, as though he were under Imperius. But that was impossible; Potter could throw off Imperius as easily as a hat blown off in a strong wind.

Harry didn't say anything as he crawled onto the bed and sidled up to Severus, his hands trailing up Severus' torso over the blankets.

"Potter?" Severus said, as he tried to fend off the advances. Potter remained silent, but pressed his lips to Severus', his tongue trying to force entry. Severus knew that he shouldn't allow this to go on—clearly Harry was sleepwalking and not of his right mind—but he indulged himself for just a minute and kissed back. He had been fantasizing about touching the man since Harry saved his life during the Battle of Hogwarts, but there had always been a reason not to act on his desires. Those reasons all vanished at the first touch of lips to lips. Harry's mouth was hot on his, his tongue probing insistently, and Severus opened for him. Harry moaned and climbed on top of him, thighs straddling his lap.

Severus's conscience got the best of him, and he pushed the Auror away. "Harry, wake up," he said, shaking Harry's wrist in an effort to rouse him. When that didn't work, he lightly slapped him.

"Ow! What the…" Harry cried out, rubbing his cheek and looking at Severus in confusion. "What's going on? Where am I?" He noticed his position on Severus' lap and horrified embarrassment took over his confusion. He scrambled off of Severus and off the bed, cheeks turning bright red. "Merlin, what's going on? I'm so sorry, Professor."

"You were sleepwalking."

"I was? But I've never…" he paused, confusion breaking his thoughts, "done that before. Did I kiss you? I'm so sorry, Professor. This is really embarrassing."

"Do not worry about it, Mr. Potter," Severus said, straightening the blankets over his lap so that Harry wouldn't notice how flustered he still was from the kiss.

"I'll just… go now. I'm really sorry. Hopefully, I won't assault you again. Have a good night." He didn't make eye contact as he slipped awkwardly from the room. Severus stared at the door for a long time afterwards, regretting ever waking the man up.

**July 13**

**8:25 AM**

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair for the men of the party. Ron would not look at Draco, though he sat to the man's right and their hands brushed on several occasions in quest of cutlery and tea cups. Severus and Harry were in the quite different situation of not being able to keep their eyes away from one another for more than a moment, though Harry blushed and looked down at his plate every time their eyes actually met.

Thankfully, Hermione was too busy chattering on about magical theory and ancestral magic to notice the awkward tension in the room. Luna floated in just as Hermione was launching into a lecture about magical heirlooms and immediately attracted the attention of everyone in the room with her pleased smile. "Good morning, everyone," she greeted as she sat to Severus' right and took up the teapot to pour herself a cup.

"Good morning, Luna. You look happy this morning," Hermione said with a bitter tinge to her voice. She had not yet got over the attack from the night before, on top of her general exasperation with Luna.

"I am! I had a very pleasant visit from Charity Burbage last night. I think you were right, Ron, about her being too nice to be violent. She was the exact opposite of violent." A look of consternation flitted across her face. "I do wish she'd stayed longer, though. She left at a very inopportune moment."

"What happened?" Harry asked, glancing at Severus, who was holding his fork so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were white.

"Oh, she just popped in for a shag and then disappeared before I'd even finished coming."

Ron spit out his pumpkin juice and had to have Hermione pat his back so that he didn't choke on it. "She what?" he coughed.

"She made love to me, and then she left before I could really talk to her. I still don't know why she's come. She hasn't tried to sleep with you, yet, has she, Draco?" Luna asked in all seriousness.

Draco shifted in his seat and flicked a glance at Ron before shaking his head. "Not as such, no. I get more of the attempted murder side of things."

"Pity. Perhaps tonight I can do another reading and get Charity this time."

"I think that would be a good idea, Luna," Hermione said, surprising the entire group with her enthusiasm. "I'd like to monitor you while you do it, if you wouldn't mind. I want to get an idea of what happens magically as you connect with the forces within the house."

"I think that would be a wonderful idea!"

**7:15 PM**

The drawing room was not entirely empty when Draco walked in, fifteen minutes before anyone else was due to show up. Ron was huddled over the fireplace, hands braced on the mantle as he stared into the flames. A butterbeer stood open next to his hand. He didn't even look up when Draco walked in.

"Stare into that fire too long, and you'll burn your corneas," Draco chastised him as he walked over to the drinks cart and poured himself a glass of wine.

"I'll survive."

Draco ignored his sullen answer and walked over to stand next to him. He had been trying to get Ron's attention all day, to no avail. Despite his protests of the night before, all he had been able to think about all day was Ron's hot mouth on his and the taste of come on his tongue. "Do you suppose Luna will try to kill me again tonight?"

"Harry and I will stop her," Ron said, turning finally to look at Draco. He had been nervous all day, worried that Hermione would find out what they had done. In the back of his mind, he knew he had been under the influence of… something when he'd approached Draco, but that didn't stop him feeling guilty. It also didn't stop him from wanting to do it again.

"My hero," Draco grumbled dryly, mock-toasting Ron with his wineglass. Ron rolled his eyes and nudged it away, leaning in to do what he had wanted to do all day. Draco gave a little cry that was half a moan as he returned the kiss, free hand going up to tangle in Ron's hair as he leaned into him. Ron kissed him like he was trying to steal the oxygen from his lungs, pushing into his mouth with his tongue and sucking it until Draco's knees went weak.

"Oh!" Luna cried out, interrupting them just as Draco set his glass on the mantle and was about to cup Ron's erection through his trousers. They pulled immediately apart, both turning to Luna in shock. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's probably good that I did. Hermione was just walking up the steps as I passed them. I assume you don't want her to know about this," she said, giving them a carefree smile as she walked further into the room and began removing her shirt.

"Right," Ron said, glancing at Draco and wiping the taste of wine from his mouth. Draco took up his glass again and downed it in one gulp.

Hermione entered the room just as he was turning to refill the glass, and Ron hurried to help her with the large contraption she was carrying. They set it down next to where Luna had seated herself on the floor and was artfully arranging her very long peasant skirt. "Thank you, Ron. I was wondering where you'd gone off to."

Ron muttered a non-answer and grabbed his butterbeer off the mantle before taking his seat. Hermione ignored the dismissal and set about adjusting dials on the instrument she had carried in.

"What is that?" Luna asked, watching her with mild curiosity now that she was settled. Draco sat next to Ron and adjusted his trousers nervously, watching Hermione. At that moment, Harry walked in, rubbing fingers through his hair in a bad attempt at drying it from his shower.

"It's a magical level spectrometer. It will measure the types and strengths of magic that appears in this room while you do your reading. If you will permit me, I'd like to attach a sensor to your wrist so that I can monitor the magic flow in your body as well, to see if there are any enchantments influencing the… possession." She hesitated to name the phenomena they had witnessed the night before, still skeptical as to what was actually happening.

"That would be fine," Luna responded, holding out her wrist for Hermione to place a thin tube against and place a moderate sticking charm on.

"Are we going to start this charade or not? I have better things to do with my time than watch Lovegood have spasms," Severus said, causing everyone else to jump. He had slipped in while Hermione and Luna were talking and no one had noticed him standing behind his chair.

"Of course, Professor," Luna answered. She closed her eyes and began her deep breathing exercise. It took less time for the ghost to appear the second time. Luna's head lifted and she glared directly at Draco.

"You are a waste of magic, you ungrateful shirtlifter! How dare you defile this _house_, your own mother's _sitting room_, with your filthy practices? And with a blood traitor! I will not allow it!" Luna lunged at him, but Harry was already behind her, holding her back. Ron jumped up to help him, but her skin burned his hands and he let go with a howl of pain. Severus came to Harry's aid instead, holding her in place. Their restraint only made Lucius angrier, and his spirit burst forth from her body to charge at Draco in a stream of mist. Draco choked and his eyes watered as though he was suffering from smoke inhalation.

The chairs began shaking, then spinning. Draco and Hermione jumped from theirs, huddling closer to Severus, Harry, Luna, and Ron in the middle of the room. Draco was still coughing, bent over while Hermione thumped him on the back to try to force him to inhale more air. The drapes pulled from the windows and charge at the group of them, wrapping around them and tangling them in a confusion of fabric and legs that caused them all to fall over each other. The spinning chairs suddenly piled on top of them with maximum force, causing Harry and Severus on top of the pile quite a bit of pain.

No one moved for several seconds, waiting to see if anything else would happen. Nothing more did, and so Harry finally made the first move, knocking a chair off his back with his elbow. Severus began shifting as well, pushing away the other chairs as best he could. They were still trapped in the drapes, and no amount of squirming was helping them get out.

"Malfoy, mind if we cut these? They're too tangled to untwist this way," Harry asked.

"Do what you must," Draco rasped back, throat still raw from the coughing and the smoke. There was a loud tearing noise, and Severus and Harry were able to stand up and help the others up, until there was only Ron flattened to the carpet, curled around his burnt hands.

"Ron, are you all right?" Hermione asked, kneeling next to him. She took one of his hands, causing him to cry out in pain. She gently turned the hand over and was shocked to find fat blisters across his palm and fingertips. "Oh Ron, what happened?"

"When I touched… Luna… Ow! Watch it, woman!" he snapped as she prodded the burnt skin with her wand. He tried to pull it away, but she stubbornly wouldn't let him.

"Draco, do you have any burn salve in the house?"

"I do," Severus answered before Draco could. "Cornelius?" he said. The house-elf popped in, took one look at the damaged room, and began tittering about the mess. "Cornelius, we need the burn salve out of my trunk."

"Of course, Mr. Snape. Right away, sir." The elf disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with the salve.

Severus took it from the elf and walked over to kneel in front of Ron, who had sat up by then, but was still in considerable pain. "This will sting. Can I trust you not to flinch as I administer it?"

"Yeah, I'll try," Ron answered, looking at the jar of salve dubiously. His wife set her hand reassuringly on his shoulder and squeezed. Severus opened the jar and administered the soothing cream onto Ron's damaged hands, massaging it in as the blisters began to sink back into his skin and the angry red faded to the normal pale pink and white. When he finished, Ron rolled his wrists back and forth a few times and held the hands close to examine the healed flesh. "Thanks, Professor. That stuff is brilliant."

"Of course it is; I made it." He stood and pocketed the jar without another word. He left without saying anything more. Ron stood once he was feeling less queasy from the pain, though he needed Hermione's help, and the group was able to focus on the destruction around them. In the confusion, several figurines had been knocked over and broken, and the upholstery on the chairs and chase lounge were all torn to shreds. The house-elf was already hard at work repairing what he could, but it was obvious that some of the damage was beyond even the magic of house-elves.

"You know what to do with the irreparable, Cornelius," Draco said, turning away from the room in disgust. "I will not be a part of any more of this foolish behavior this evening. Good night." He did not even glance behind him at his guests before exiting the room, heading in the direction of his mother's sitting room. Damn what his father said about defiling her things, he was going to hide where he could.

The others looked at each other, no one able to come up with anything to say. Out of the blue, Hermione turned to Ron with knitted brows. "Why was it just you that got burned by Luna? When Harry and Snape touched her, they were fine."

Ron swallowed down the guilty feeling in his gut and shrugged, having become a practiced liar when it came to getting into trouble with his wife in the year after their marriage. "Don't know, don't care. I'm just glad that's over. How about we not do that anymore, Luna? Clearly, Malfoy's not the chatty, let's-talk-about-our-feelings-of-resentment-type."

Luna still looked a bit stunned, but she nodded, unable to argue with them about being possessed any longer. She had woken soon enough to see Lucius attacking Draco. There was no denying his presence in the house now. "I think I'll head to bed. I'm feeling… out of sorts. Good night everyone." She waved absently at them and disappeared the way of Severus and Draco before her.

"I'd still like to know why it was you," Hermione said, but Ron brushed her off. "Let's go back to the room and have a drink. I've had enough of this room for the time being. Harry, want to join us?" He turned to his best mate, hoping having Harry there would staunch any possible suggestions of sex, not that Hermione would be in that sort of mood right after such traumatic event. Something about what was happening with Draco made him feel uncomfortable about touching his own wife, though, and he wanted to make sure it wasn't even a possibility.

Harry nodded and followed them out, stretching his arms above his head as he walked to try to work the kinks out. Those chairs had _hurt_.

**11:08 PM**

"We'll probably have to tell Granger if this becomes a thing, you know," Draco said in lieu of a greeting as Ron circled his chair and dropped to his knees.

Ron's glassy eyes widened in excitement and he leant over Draco's lap, hands trailing up his thighs. "Yeah, let's do that. She can join us. I'd like that, all three of us all sweaty and naked and rolling around on the floor together. We could both fuck her at the same time. Or you could do her while I do you. That would be hot…" He pushed Draco's t-shirt up and pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his stomach.

Draco knew he should be horrified by what Ron was saying. Ron was possessed and didn't know what he was saying. Instead of being disgusted, he was incredibly aroused by the suggestion. He grabbed Ron by the hair and pulled his mouth up for a consuming kiss. Ron groaned into his mouth and began tearing at his trousers. The strength of his movements caused Draco to move forward, and they toppled to the ground together. Ron rolled them over so that he was nestled between Draco's open legs and his mouth sucked across Draco's jaw. His fingers pulled at the buttons of Draco's shirt. He pressed hot, wet kisses to each patch of skin the open fabric exposed.

"I want to fuck you, but first I want to suck your big, fat cock again," Ron said as he tore at the strings that held Draco's trousers together. The words turned Draco's half-arousal to an impressive cockstand that Ron immediately took hold of and swiped his tongue along. He used his hand to slide the foreskin up and down the shaft, flicking his tongue against the head every time it was revealed.

"God, Weasley, you're going to kill me…" Draco groaned, grabbing onto the leg of the chair for some modicum of control as the licks slowly drove him mad. There was heat traveling up his body from Ron's mouth, and it was threatening to consume him. He shouldered out of his unbuttoned shirt and pushed it to the side, but even the air was hot and did nothing to cool his skin.

The licks morphed to open-mouthed kisses, and soon Ron was taking half of the shaft down his throat. His hand moved to Draco's hips, pulling at the trousers to complete his undressing. He had to pull away to get the trousers off Draco's legs entirely, and Draco pulled him into a kiss when he was done, wrapping his bare legs around Ron's hips. Ron thrust into his groin, their erections rubbing together with only their combined sweat as a lubricant. As the friction became too much, Ron pulled up, knocking Draco's legs away so his thrusts would stop.

"No more teasing. I need to fuck you now," Ron insisted, pushing away all of Draco's attempts to touch him.

"You didn't happen to bring lube with, did you?" Draco found himself asking, despite the tiny voice in his head that objected to the idea of anything as large as Ron's cock getting anywhere near his virgin arsehole. He sat up to tear Ron's sleep trousers from his body. The trousers were heavier than the fabric implied, so Draco felt inside them and found a tube of lubricant in one of the pockets. "Oh, you are hot for it, aren't you? Want to fuck me until I can't walk anymore?" Draco growled, eyes hooded as he sprawled back across the carpet and handed the tube off to Ron.

Ron leant over him to bite his bottom lip, sucking the skin into his mouth. "Want to bury my cock in your gorgeous, tight arse. Want your skin sweaty against mine. You're so fucking hot," Ron rambled in a wanton voice as he kissed along Draco's jawline.

"Stop talking about it and fuck me," Draco snapped back, arching his hips up in invitation. Ron pulled the top off the tube and a thick stream of lube onto his fingers before pushing them into Draco's arse. Draco cried out at the intrusion, a sharp pain mingling with the thrill of letting be done to him what he would normally find disgusting. Ron ignored his pain and scissored the fingers, wanting him prepared as quickly as possible. He added a third finger before Draco was ready, and pulled them out just as he had adjusted. Knowing what was coming, Draco clamped his fingers onto Ron's shoulders and dug his fingernails in as the much thicker protrusion of the head of Ron's erection pushed inside him.

Ron quickly met with a resistance much stronger than any he had ever encountered with a woman, and he had no choice but to wait for Draco to relax before he could proceed. He kissed Draco's fevered skin, tasting the salt of his sweat as he mouthed across one collar bone. After a minute, Draco's muscles loosened and his legs wrapped back around Ron's hips, inviting him closer. He quickly took advantage and thrust hard until his balls slapped against Draco's arse cheeks. Draco moaned, clinging closer to him, taking Ron's mouth hostage and thrusting his tongue in to mimic the shallow thrusts of Ron's hips.

The intense tighteness of Draco's inner walls soon eased, and Ron found his passage easier. He took hold of Draco's arse, sitting up so that he could bury himself deeper in Draco's pliant body. He began ramming in as hard and as deep as he could, reveling in the primal grunts and cries each thrust pulled from Draco writhing underneath him.

Draco was completely lost to the pleasure, his mouth open in an endless stream of noises, his vision reduced to blurred colors and bright spots of light. He only began coming back to himself as he heard shouting and Ron's thrusts began to slow again, becoming shallow and uneven. Ron's mouth was moving—he was talking, but not to Draco. Draco turned his head on the carpet and saw Granger standing just inside the room, a look of horror and heartbreak on her face.

"How could you do this to me? To _us_?" she shouted, pointing in disgust at their joined bodies.

"Come join us, 'Mione. I can flip Draco over, have him eat your cunt. Or he can fuck you, if you like, while I fuck him. He's got an amazing cock. I know you'll like it. Don't you want to feel his sweaty, hot skin rubbing against yours? Fuck, his arse is good," Ron said, biting his lip as he continued to thrust into Draco even as his wife stood before them.

"Ronald Weasley! How could you possibly say those things? What's _wrong_ with you? Is this the house? God, would you _STOP_? I can't believe…" She broke down and began to cry, her face turning red and blotchy. Her voice cracked as she tried to continue speaking, but the words wouldn't come.

"Fuck, 'Mione, come here and let us get you naked. I want to suck on your gorgeous tits while I fuck him," Ron answered, completely unaware of his wife's distraught demeanor.

Draco himself was having trouble focusing on what was happening before him, too distracted by the pleasure of Ron's shaft rubbing against his prostate with every other thrust. He made a feeble attempt to speak to Granger. "Mmm, come join us. Want to see those tits myself. Ohhh, fuck Weasley, right there," was all he managed as Ron's shaft ground against his prostate again and his vision blurred once more. There was a sound of pounding footsteps, as though someone were running away from them, and then the slamming of the door, but by then Draco was too far gone again to care. All he knew was that Ron was kissing him again and his thrusts were coming faster and harder again, and he was coming more explosively than he could ever remember having come before.

**11:57PM**

Thought his book would normally be a welcome retreat, Severus found himself too distracted with thoughts of Harry and the possibility of another visit to concentrate on a page long enough to read more than a sentence. It was nearing midnight, past the time of his visit the night before. Having spent the majority of the day unable to think of anything but a possible visit, he was quickly growing impatient for the creaking of the door. He need not have worried.

With three minutes to spare before midnight, the door handle turned and the half-naked form of Harry Potter appeared in his doorway. The door was quietly shut, and Harry mechanically walked to the bed as he had the night before. He crawled across the covers and over Severus' lap, thigh straddling him as he dove in for a kiss without a word. Severus was prepared this time for the sensation of kissing Harry and felt no guilt as he returned the kiss, hands trailing over Harry's bare sides. His skin was on fire under Severus' fingers, and he moaned softly, thrusting his covered erection against Severus'. Their tongues mingled, twining together and stroking each other to arousal. Severus' hands trailed down to cup Harry's clothed arse, pulling him closer and grinding their pelvises together.

Harry arched into his touches, his teeth worrying Severus' upper lip. The room began to spark with wild magic that would have worried Severus, except that he knew the moment that his and Harry's sleep trousers disappeared that the magic was Harry's. In the back of Severus' mind, a tiny voice called out in protest. It was obvious where they were headed and Severus' conscience knew that it would be taking advantage of Harry to allow them to go any further while the other man was still so obviously asleep. But the stronger part of Severus, the part that had been lusting after this man for the better part of four years, cared little about the morality of the situation. All that part of him wanted was to feel Harry's tight arse slide over his cock, to feel their skin slide together as they developed a rhythm, to come buried deep inside the man who had saved his life.

Decision made, Severus fumbled in the night table's drawer for the jar of cream he had left there earlier and took it out. Harry did not let up kissing him, his hands wrapping around their erections and jacking them together. It took several attempts before Severus got the jar open, but once he did it took him no time at all to have two fingers buried inside his lover's arse. Harry bore down against the fingers, moaning into his mouth. Severus found the hole looser than he had anticipated and easily slid in a third. He was only permitted two thrusts of the three fingers inside before Harry was pulling his hand away and lifting up to guide Severus' cockhead to replace it.

Harry sank slowly down on his shaft, hands braced on Severus' shoulders, eyes still closed even as his face contorted with pleasure. He sighed in contentment as his cheeks met Severus' balls, and he stayed still over Severus for a minute, seeming to bask in the sensation even as he remained asleep. Severus took hold of Harry's hips as the other finally began to rock over his lap, pulling off the erection only to fall back onto it once more. The feelings of intense lust and pleasure that permeated Severus' skin were overwhelming. He pulled Harry's hips closer, assisting his thrusts as they began to increase in tempo. Harry braced his feet on the mattress and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, burying his face in his bicep as Severus began to thrust his hips up to meet Harry's.

Climax was gradual, filled with groans and soft cries and the wet sounds of skin slapping against sweaty skin. When it toppled over them, they both clung tighter together, fingers digging into skin hard enough to bruise, and Severus thrust as deep into Harry as he could as he shot load after load of come into him. Harry's own come spurted out between them in thick ropes that covered their bare chests. The orgasm left Severus' heart pounding an impossible rhythm, and he feared a stroke. He collapsed against the pillows, bringing Harry's body with him.

Harry planted soft kisses across his chest, licking up his own come as he came to it. Severus looked down to meet Harry's eyes, open and clouded-over with the same satisfaction that Severus felt. Severus brushed an errant hair behind Harry's ear. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know I wasn't just dreaming about making love to you. Were you sleeping, too? I thought you hated me," Harry answered quietly, leaning into the touch.

Severus stroked his fingers down Harry's cheek, marveling as Harry caught the fingers in his, and he kissed each in turn. "I haven't hated you for a long time."

"But you've avoided me. Every time I've tried to talk to you in public in the last four years, you've avoided me."

Severus' hand froze in Harry's, and he looked away. "I'd rather not explain now. Just suffice it to say that I do not hate you, and let's go to sleep." He did a wandless cleaning charm on them both, not as good as a proper wash, but enough to make sleep more comfortable, and gently nudged Harry off of him, his spent length slipping from Harry's arse.

"You want me to stay?"

"Only if we can do that again in the morning."

"We can do it in half an hour, if you like," Harry offered with a cheeky grin as he settled under the covers. He sat up a moment later, pulling an object out from under his side. He took one glance at the half-clothed men locked in a passionate embrace on the cover of the book and burst into peals of laughter. "What's this?"

The book was quickly snatched away from him and tucked away in the top drawer of the bedside table with a scowl from Severus. "Never you mind. Go to sleep." Severus tugged Harry back to the mattress and spooned against his back, trapping his arms to his sides with one arm while using the other to cover his giggling mouth. The giggling only stopped when Severus threatened to spank him. It took a few more minutes for his body to relax, but soon they were both comfortably asleep.

**July 14**

**7:02 AM**

When Ron walked into the breakfast room with a very tender Draco trailing behind him the next morning, the first thing to greet him was a smack to the face that almost knocked him on his arse. "How dare you show your face anywhere near me after what you've done! I should divorce you! How long have you been sleeping with him? Is this why you didn't object to coming here? So you could sneak away and have sex with someone else while I was still in the house?" Hermione yelled, so angry that her body was trembling.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'd never even _thought_ about cheating on you before coming here, and certainly not with a _man_."

"You looked quite content with the situation last night! You couldn't even stop what you were doing long enough to talk to me about it!" Tears brimmed in her eyes and her voice began to break, but she yelled on. "I loved you. How could you?"

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry…" Ron tried to reach out and hold her, but she pushed violently away from him.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting adulterer! I can't believe I married you! I can't believe I ever thought it was a good idea to start a family with you! You make me want to vomit!"

It was at this point that Draco stepped in front of Ron, holding a hand out to stop anything Ron might say in objection to his joining the conversation. "Excuse me, Granger, but if I might defend Weasley, I believe we were both victims of the forces in this house," Draco said calmly, trying to bring rationality to the situation. He had to move quickly to duck the goblet thrown at his head for his efforts.

"'Course I was! You honestly think I'd do… that with a bloke if I wasn't possessed?" Ron asked, appalled.

Draco let that comment slide. "And he did express a desire for you to join us."

"I did! Twice, I think."

"Like that makes this better! You are nothing but a lying, cheating, ARSE! I never want to speak to you again, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shouted, throwing the nearest plate at his head.

It was as he dodged the plate that Ron's fiery temper got the best of him. There was only so much verbal abuse he could take this early in the morning without snapping, deserved or not. "Maybe if you weren't such a frigid _bitch_, I wouldn't have to find someone else to sleep with! You wanted to start a family with me? That's complete SHITE! I've been asking you for months when we were going to have a baby, and all you do is say no!"

"Weasley, somehow I don't think you're helping yourself here," Draco interjected, but the damage was already done.

Hermione broke down weeping, her face red and angry. "You stupid ARSE!" she shouted just before launching herself at him, slapping every bit of his skin she could reach. In the ensuing fight, no one noticed the plates rattling or the table beginning to shake, until one of them flew through the air and smacked hard into Ron's back. He fell over with a groan, one hand rubbing at the inevitable bruise. Hermione and Draco looked around the room in horror as the table rose three feet in the air and every piece of cutlery in the room launched at them. Hermione just missed being impaled by a fork by a few inches. A high-pitched scream of rage rang through the room, and all the glass shattered at once.

They huddled in a group together, hands over their heads for protection as they waited to hear any more activity. The table fell back to the floor with a loud bang and all was quiet.

There were rapid footsteps coming down the hall and just as the three were starting to sit up, Luna burst into the room. "What happened? I felt a strong anger coming from this direction. Lucius is very upset. Oh! Is everyone all right?" she asked as she looked over the devastation.

"We were arguing, and the room must have reacted," Hermione answered as she stood and gently brushed glass from her hair.

"Yes, whatever you argued about enraged Lucius. I could feel his anger from my bedroom. Maybe you shouldn't argue in a house full of angry spirits," Luna suggested unhelpfully.

"Excuse me if I was upset that I found my husband _sleeping with another man_last night and became upset. I'll try not to do that anymore," Hermione snapped, glaring at Luna.

Luna blinked at her, unaffected, and turned to Draco and Ron, brushing glass off each other a few feet away. "I thought you didn't want Hermione to know about that?"

"The spirits possessed us. We couldn't really help it," Draco answered, looking at the ground. He could sense Hermione's anger from across the room, but she said nothing.

**7:25 AM**

Severus and Harry walked into a breakfast room that better resembled the scene of a hurricane than a place to eat. They exchanged a look in the doorway, and Harry asked, "What happened in here?"

Hermione shot them a glare from the corner, where she was trying to fix the glass in the sideboard. Draco offered a tight smile and explained. While Severus began to ask questions, Harry walked over to stand next to Ron, out of the way of the flurry of detection spells quickly filling the air.

He elbowed Ron and leant over to whisper out of the corner of his mouth, "You cheated on Hermione with _Malfoy_?"

Ron gave him a sour look. "And you just happened to come to breakfast at the same time as Snape on accident? Stuff it, Potter."

"I was sleepwalking, didn't know what I was doing."

"Neither did I! I was sort of… possessed, I guess."

Both were quiet for a moment, then Harry smirked. "Bloody fantastic though, right?"

Ron grinned back. "Fuck yeah."

Hermione interrupted their mutual entertainment with another sharp glare. "This isn't a game. If you really have been possessed, then we need to figure this out and fast. What if something worse happens? What if you're influenced to kill someone?"

Ron scowled at her. "You don't think I'd be able to break out of a possession before I let something like that happen, Hermione? I'm not stupid, you know."

"I never would have guessed that from your actions. You certainly didn't stop yourself from destroying your marriage and breaking my heart, did you?" She turned away from him, tears pooling again at the corners of her eyes.

"Hermione…" Ron tried, guilt gripping his stomach. He reached out to touch her, but she jumped away from him and stormed from the room.

**2:10 PM**

"Hand me that book on necromancy, would you?" Severus asked, nose still buried in the volume he was already reading.

Draco reached across the work surface and handed Severus the requested book. "Do you think any of this is likely to work?" he asked.

"You said you were willing to try anything."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I'm not skeptical."

Severus sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I am trying, Draco. That is all I can tell you."

"All right," Draco answered, glancing at Luna meditating in the corner against one of the bookcases. He sighed to himself and pulled the book he had been reading closer. He had just settled back into reading when a hard object flew into the back of his head. He didn't have time to react before a book flew past his head and smacked Severus on top of his head. The books began flying off the shelves at an alarming rate. Draco managed to crawl under the table and pull the chairs close as cover, but Severus was hit hard enough in the back of the head to lose consciousness. He slumped forward onto the table, the books hitting him from all directions.

Draco called out for help, but the sounds of the flying books hitting hard surfaces muffled his sounds. Out of frustration, he shouted at the top of his lungs. "STOP THIS! I CAN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER! I'M SELLING THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COMING BACK!"

All motion stopped. The books dropped to the floor with a loud bang. Draco found himself panting for breath from the fear of loss of control. He sat under the table fighting to pull back together the torn shreds of his composure. After a minute, he pushed one of the chairs out and crawled out from under the table. Upon seeing Severus slumped over table, he reached over the table and tried to wake him. "Severus?"

There was no answer. He circled the table and tried again, but there was still nothing. He pulled out his wand and tried an _Enervate_, but he was too shaken to do the wrist movement correctly.

"Are you redecorating?" Luna asked as she stood up, shaking the haze of meditation from her head. She had been completely untouched by the chaos.

"No, you useless woman, we were attacked! Didn't you notice?" Draco snapped as he tried the spell again, only to fail again. "Help me revive him. He was knocked out."

"Oh no, I hope he's all right." She walked over, pulling her wand from behind her ear.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, walking quickly into the room before Luna could speak the spell. "What's wrong with Severus?"

"There was another incident. He was knocked unconscious by one of the books. Help me move him."

Harry hurried to help lift Severus' limp form. They moved him to the sofa, and Harry sat at the end, settling Severus' head in his lap. Harry took Draco's wand from his hand without asking and performed the _Enervate_.

Severus groaned and reached up to rub his forehead. "What happened?"

"The books went flying everywhere. You were knocked unconscious. How do you feel?" Draco explained, hovering over them both.

"My head hurts." Severus opened his eyes and looked straight up into Harry's worried face. "Potter?"

"Do you need a pain potion? How many fingers am I holding up?" Harry held two fingers in front of his face.

"Two. I'll be fine in a minute." He sat up, still rubbing his forehead. "What caused the phenomenon?"

"No idea. Draco?" Harry turned to Draco, absently handing back his wand.

"Nothing that I can tell. One minute I was researching with you, the next minute books were flying at the back of my head. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, Luna?"

"I do, but I would like to share it with everyone. Why don't we gather in the sitting room for a meeting away from all this mess?"

**2:36 PM**

"I have had a breakthrough," Luna announced when everyone had gathered in the sitting room. "I suppose it happened while the library was being thrashed. There is only one entity in this house. Lucius Malfoy. He tricked me into thinking Charity Burbage was here as well, so I would trust her and be less likely to believe that the entity was malicious. But I was wrong. It was only ever Lucius, and he does intend to kill us. Or rather, he intends to drive us into madness so that we will kill each other. We cannot let that happen, obviously. I think it would be best that we exorcise him from this house."

Draco snorted. "Good luck with that. I want no part in any further attempts to commune with this house. I don't think you realize exactly how dangerous my father can be, or how likely he is to get what he wants, even if what he wants is for us to murder each other. He has already tried to kill me at least a dozen times on my own, and all of us at least twice. He will not stop until he has succeeded. I plan to seal the place up and sell it as soon as you lot leave."

"But you can't do that! He'll always be here. What will happen to the next person who tries to live here?" Hermione protested.

"I do not care."

"What if he follows you from the house? He's your father. His connection to this world could be _you_and not the house. What will you do then?" Luna asked, as visibly alarmed by his announcement as Hermione was.

"I will deal with that possibility if and when it occurs. I do not think it likely, though. As I said, I am finished with these dealings. You lot have permission to do whatever you deem necessary, but I want no more part in it. I will see you at supper." Without further ado, Draco stood and walked from the room.

The others exchanged worried looks, and Ron was tempted to go after him, but one glare from Hermione had him stuck in his seat.

"We will have to do an exorcism without him, I suppose."

"What exactly does an exorcism entail? Are we going to need a… priest?" Harry asked, feeling uncertain and a little nervous. His gut kept telling him to go after Draco to make sure that he was safe. He was supposed to be protecting the man, after all.

"No, you only need those for demons. While some might try to argue that Lucius Malfoy is a demon, he is in fact only a ghost. An angry ghost with an incredibly strong connection to this house, yes, but still just a ghost," Luna answered, patting his knee in reassurance.

"Okay, so what do we need?"

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of all the details. I just need everyone to meet back here at 8:00 tonight. I'll have everything set up by then."

**8:04 PM**

The sitting room was illuminated by over three dozen candles, engulfing the room in a deep golden glow and a heat that was almost unbearable. As the group gathered, the heat grew more intense. Harry was fanning himself with a nearby throw pillow, but it had little effect. They settled in a circle with Luna at the head. She had stripped down to a lacy, lime-green bra and knickers set and had her wild mass of hair braided loosely over one shoulder. She waved her wand and sheets of parchment appeared in front of everyone.

"We will need to chant this, and concentrate everything you have on pushing Lucius Malfoy out of this house. He's likely to become angry and start throwing things, possibly even setting them on fire. Do not stop chanting no matter what happens, do you all understand me? We must be rid of him, and this is the only way." Luna stared each of them down in turn, looking more stern and serious than any of them had ever seen her before.

"We understand, Luna," Hermione said, just as serious.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, but nodded their understanding. Severus just gave her a blank stare.

"All right, let's begin: _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te,_" she began chanting.

The group chanted with her, their voices loud in the silence, echoing off the walls and bouncing back to them. "_Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare._"

It started slowly. A trailing touch from Ron's fingers to Luna's thigh that grew bolder with each pass, slipping higher and higher. The chanting continued without fault. "_Vade, Satana, inventor et magister, omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt._"

Next Harry leant over to kiss Severus' cheek, fingers trailing down his chin and throat to begin working on the buttons of his robes. Severus slowly reciprocated. The chanting stuttered, softened in volume. Ron's hand had managed the journey all the way to Luna's mound and the fingers slipped underneath the lace, tickling her clit before slipping down so two could slide inside her. Her voice choked on the chant and she dropped her head back, beginning to pant. She turned to Hermione at her right and tried to unbutton the collar of her shirt, but was met with resistance by Hermione, who was the only person to continue the chant.

Severus and Harry were kissing, hands running all over each other as they eagerly stripped their partner. Ron's touches grew bolder. He pushed aside the lace and leant down to lick at Luna's clit, fluttering his tongue across it and causing her to moan. He had been muttering the incantation, but her moan caused him to clamp his lips over her clit and suck at it, effectively stopping his voice. Luna cried out and buried her fingers in his hair, grinding her hips up to meet his tongue. Harry was crouched over Severus' lap, licking his up and down his shaft like it was a lolly, bare arse sticking up in midair.

No one noticed that Hermione was still chanting, looking around at all of them in horror."_ Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam—_" She was slammed against the far wall before she could finish, her voice choked off as she gasped for breath. Still, no one noticed her plight.

Ron had pulled off Luna's knickers and was sucking at one of her nipples while three of his fingers scissored inside her, fucking in and out. Harry had Severus laid out on his back and was slowly and thoroughly lowering himself onto Severus' cock, completely unaware of the necessity of lube. When his arse cheeks finally rested against Severus' thighs, Severus could not resist lifting him back up and slamming him back down, causing Harry to cry out and writhe over his erection.

Draco walked in, naked and glassy eyed, an ancient ivory-handled knife in his hand. He walked over to Hermione, still pinned against the wall, eyes dead and unrecognizing. In a deft flick of the knife, he slit open her carotid artery. Blood gushed out, spraying his face, chest, and arms in bright red blood. He dropped the knife, his eyes narrowing as he watched the light fade from her eyes. When she was dead, the force that held her against the wall fell away and the body dropped in a heap on the floor.

Draco turned away, his face heating with lust, and he went to the floor next to Ron, pulling his mouth from Luna's breast and devouring it. Ron groaned into his mouth and pulled him closer, licking the blood from his lips, his chin. Luna began undressing Ron as Ron's tongue greedily lapped up every last drop of Hermione's blood from Draco's pale skin. When Ron's trousers had been pulled away by Luna's deft hands, he sunk down onto Draco, pulling Draco's legs around his hips and burying himself in Draco without further preparation. Draco panted into his mouth and arched into the thrusting of his hips, showing no signs of pain, _feeling_no signs of pain. They slithered together, sweaty bodies rubbing against one another, concentrating on nothing else.

Luna turned from them, her sight moving indifferently over Hermione's lifeless body before lighting on Severus and Harry, fucking just a few feet away. She crawled over and kissed Harry, her hand snaking around his erection and pumping. He growled into her mouth, pulling hard on her hair and fucking himself faster over Severus' cock. The come exploded out of him, spraying over Severus. Severus thrust twice more inside him and came, convulsing underneath him. Neither erection waned. Harry pushed off of Severus, tackling Luna to the ground and wrestling her onto her hands and knees, where he swiftly entered her and began to thrust without pause. Severus sat up on his knees and grabbed onto Harry's hair, shoving his head into Luna's shoulder blades and slamming into his upturned arse.

The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, of their cries of passion. An unearthly wail drew up, climbing as each climbed to orgasm, and finally exploding into the demonic sounds of triumphant laughter.

The bodies were discovered three days later, ravished and nearly unrecognizable.

_**The End**_


End file.
